Students of the Maelstrom
by shadowwriter329
Summary: After the 4th ninja war Naruto never expected to end up in a different world. But he made a life for himself with a wife, good friends, family and not to mention a small group of students. He watches his son Ron and his best friend Kim, lead their fellow students onto the missions of a live time. How will the teams fair against the challenges of the world under Naruto's training?


Hello and Merry Christmas Everyone! While I'm sure you would want to see some of our other stories updated this new idea my partner and I came up with was too good to leave in the waiting list for too long. So since it is the holidays I decided to show it to everyone. A different twist not many would see when they see this crossover but I hope it wows fans of both series.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible nor does Wolfpakcersson09. If I did not only would that be awesome but I would also feature Kim actually hooking up with either Shego or Bonnie (which is strange but enjoyable still) I wouldn't change much of Naruto cause he is already more badass as is though my partner might disagree and change a lot of stuff.

Students of Maelstrom

-chapter one; The Possible Ninja Squads-

Drakken was all giddily as he fiddled with his new weapon. Shego however was bored as she filed her nails as her boss rants, "God will you give it a break already?"

Drakken frowned annoyed, "Shego with finish my new creation I will have the tools to rule the world. No one can stop me this time."

"Not if we don't stop Kimmie this time," Shego reminded him.

Drakken however did not seem bother, "Ah but with you here and even more henchmen then before leaving me to complete my work, not even Kim Possible can stop me."

Shego glanced at the door as it was kicked open, "This is different," she muttered seeing several teens running into the room before they stop before the villains. Drakken turned to them after hearing the noise before he started to gloat, "Ah-ha! Kim Possible, you are too late to…who's that with you?"

Shego looked from one teen to another. She recognized Kim and her sidekick whose name Drakken could never remember. They all wore the same uniform with a black turtle neck like tope, though the girls had their midriff expose, and cargo pants with thick belts that held several pouches with a few pouches to their legs as well. One thing Shego noticed was new was all of them had a cloth headband with a metal plate that held a spiraling circle that reminded her of a whirlpool. Even Kim sported one which was wrapped around her right arm.

Kim stood in front, "Sorry Drakken, this time we aren't taking any chances. All the teams are here."

"Teams?" Drakken echoed. "What teams?"

One girl scoffed, "Seriously? This is your nemesis Kim?" this one had tan Hispanic skin and wore her headband around her leg. "Does he know nothing about you or more importantly us? All the information it right there on the website."

Drakken scowled at getting called out, "Whatever, their just teenager. Shego! Henchmen! Get them!"

Shego grinned and lit her hands as she jumped into action. Kim ran forward calling out, "I got Shego, get to Drakken!

The first girl scoffed, "sure get the only one worth the effort all for yourself. So selfish."

"Chill Bonnie," one of the only three boys counting Ron said. He had spiky blond and brown hair with his headband around his neck loosely, "we got plenty of guys here to test ourselves." As he said this he pulled a scroll out of his pouch as well an ink brush.

"Plenty for all of us," the largest member said. A large built male with loose blond hair and his headband around his waist like a belt, as he got into a stance. One arm forward curved upward with the other behind him and his legs spread slightly, "May the best man win."

"Don't hog all the action boys," another tan skin girl said with her headband around her forehead. Unlike the others she visible had the most weapons and pouches on her as she drew two short swords and held them in a reverse grip.

Ron grinned, "would never think of it Zita. Let's do it guys."

The henchmen charged with electro staffs sparking. One ran at the large teen name Brick and swung at him. Brick used his hand to smack the staff away with minimum effort before he spun and kick the man in the chest and sent him flying. One henchman turned as he watch his friend fly but as he turn back he found Brick right in front of him and his fist into his stomach. The henchman joined his friend into the wall. "That's two," Brick stated.

Bonnie scowled as she bent backwards at back breaking angle for a normal human as her leg curved up and hooked the middle of the staff. Pulling her leg she moved and jabbed at the man several times. He grunts and fell unable to move. Another henchmen threw a punch at her but a few jabs and it hung limp at his side. He tried again but his other arms joined it. He tried to head-butt the girl but she went down low, doing the splits as she did so she and jabbed her hand and her punch hit the man's crouch. He scream was high pitch before he fell. Bonnie got up again still looking annoyed and bored.

Two henchmen charged at the only blonde girl called Tara who had her headband around her neck like the one boy's. She was standing there as her hands went through a series of movement unknown to them. As they swung at her the staffs seem to connect…that is until her form burst into black butterflies. They were confused as they butterflies flew around them like a tornado before they grew dizzy and fell down out cold. Tara smiled in her spot a few feet in front of them with a small smile.

Henchmen screamed as they stood before a two thirteen foot bears standing on their hind legs roaring. They looked as if they were details ink drawings as they knocked the henchmen back. The last male, Josh Mankey grinned as he formed a new ink drawing on his scroll. He formed a sign as the drawing came to life and became a cobra. It hissed and speed forward before it caught the henchmen and coiled them up. "That make my score five now."

Zita was parrying the staff her opponent with her swords. She slashed and caught the poll part of the staff between her swords before she twisted them and sent the staff flying. She slashed her blade and the man was stunned as he did not seem hurt. Then his pants dropped as he looked embarrassed and covered himself, which let Zita smack the head with the hilt of her sword.

Crystal and Hope were also fighting. one was getting ready for something with a few hand signs while the other was fighting and unarmed battle keeping the henchmen off her partner until she finished up.

"Ninpou: Stun-shock Touch!" Hope cried out as she switched with Crystal who flipped back as she flipped forward, and tase the henchmen as they tried to fight her, with her dodging the shock-sticks that they carried. Kim was fighting Shego, and she had flared her own powers as Kim kept up, using her training.

"So tell me Kimmie, where'd you get the super-powered entourage?" Shego asked as Kim blocked or dodged the fast-paced swipes of Shego, looking for chances to counter.

"I've been training with them since I was younger, and Ron's still my best friend and partner. I just happen to have backup, and Ron should be defeating your boss soon enough." Shego had a slightly confused look to her face at Kim's statement, but kept the pressure up. Drakken looked at his henchmen being overpowered by a group of teens.

"Why are you all being beaten by a bunch of teenagers?"

"Maybe it's because we have actual training?" Ron's voice came as he was right next to Drakken and caused the blue skinned man to gawk.

"Wha? How? Why are you?" Drakken stammered as Ron took a good look at the machine.

"You know, you probably should get out more, since Chakra is becoming a bit more popular nowadays. Good thing Rufus is almost done. Alright boss!" Ron said only for Drakken to see another Ron, multiple Rons, taking down some of his own henchman with some martial arts and blocking with only a dagger, a kunai to be exact. When Drakken looked back to the Ron that was with him, he poofed into non-existence with a poof of smoke leaving him.

"Time to blow your machine up dattebayo!" Ron said as he made a sign, and suddenly explosions were heard on Drakken's machine.

Drakken sank to his knees as his creation was being destroyed around him. His mind was still trying to wrap around what had happen. The buffoon in his mind is able to split himself into like some sort of super hero and take his machine down. Ron grabbed Drakken and pulled him out of the danger zone as the machine made a series of small explosions and broke apart. Shego heard the commotion and froze seeing more than one Ron near Drakken and the machine. "What the hell!?"

Kim smirked as she held Shego's arm, "Like I said, we've been training for a long time. You can be surprised what we can do."

Shego growled before she smashed her glowing hand right into Kim's chest. Her smirk grew seeing that she landed a killing if not crippling blow at least. But to her surprise Kim was covered in a cloud of white smoke before Shego found her hand inside a small crate. Before she could pull her hand free Kim speed towards her in a flying kick and knocked Shego into the air. As she flew Shego felt someone grab both her arms and saw two copies of Kim holding on as they started to fall. A shadow appeared over her and she looked up to see Kim spinning over their head before she landed a hard kick right to Shego's chest. Shego crashed down into some crates before she laid there knocked out.

(Scene change)

Outside the hideout the teams were watching as the villains were being taken away by the police. They all had a sense of pride and it was then did they noticed someone was behind them. Then turned and Tara smiled, "Naruto-sensei!"

The man before them had his arms crossed as he looked from one teen to another. He was a tall man with blond hair, slightly spike at the top, with stunning blue eyes. His skin had a healthy tan and his cheeks had three fine lines on each giving the illusion of whiskers. The man had an aura of power yet it was calm feeling with it. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the sensei of these teams and a personal connection to one. "This is the first time all nine of you worked on a mission together."

They were all quite waiting. Naruto went on as he looked at Kim, "You took the lead and kept the most dangerous opponent away from the team and allowed them to do their part. Ron, you used the shadow clone jutsu to nice effect to keep the boss distracted and destroy the machine at the same time."

He turned to the rest, "Bonnie, you took your opponent with minimum effort but left yourself open to move and help your teammates if needed. Tara, you kept yourself from harm's way so you can be the medic if needed. While everyone was fine this time you still need that mindset in future missions. Brick you use good amount of restraint on your opponents. You are the strongest physically, and to keep the damage to a minimum shows you have control. Hope, Crystal, excellent teamwork backing each other up with the ninjutsu and taking the men out. Josh, great creatively on your jutsu and able to take control of your battle.

"In the end you completed your mission with ease with no damage to your teammates. You all did very well." he smiled at them, "I couldn't be any more proud of you all."

"Thanks dad," Ron said as the others all grinned at their sensei.

Naruto smiled at his son, Ron Boruto Uzumaki, commonly just referred to as Ron as he patted him on the head.

"Keep up the good work everyone, and you can go far in life. Remember one of the most important creeds of the Uzumaki School." He said as they all took a breath and said as one.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their allies and friends are worse than scum." There was light laughter as most of them had fun saying that. Their sensei was truly a remarkable man.

"Alright, who's up for some Karaoke?" Ron asked ready to relieve some stress before going home. Naruto just shook his head happy that they could also be normal teens.

"Sure, but I get first choice in songs, and as long as Kim avoids the high notes!" Bonnie immediately said as they started to go to a Karaoke bar, leaving their sensei behind them.

'They grow up so fast.' Naruto thought as he prepared to return home to his wife and youngest child. He constantly recalled the final battle with Madara Uchiha and how the Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui was met with interference from the Tailed Beasts and his Yang Sage Chakra to send him to this world. He took time to mourn his world, but he was easily adaptable and began making new friends. These friends helped create a new life here, and now he was teaching the way of the Ninja to a new generation to help them fight true evil.

(Scene Break)

"In most recent times, the theory of Bio-Etherics, as some countries call Chi, Chakra, Ki, or Magic, has started to become a popular theory. It suggests that the body creates a spiritual energy, generated by the mind, psychic power, or soul, and mixes with the physical energy of the body and produces it into the atmosphere as a mystical power." Came the voice of Steven Barkin, a large muscular man with a brown buzz-cut, and was the meanest, most bias, substitute teacher you can find, "Personally I think this theory is a load of hogwash and is just some occult nonsense that people are selling. Anyone buying it are complete retards for even thinking that magical abilities can exist." He added, making a sharp 'I'm looking at you' look to Ron as he paid attention for once.

Ron however made no notice of the look Barkin sent him as he looked at the board where an image of several models of the charka paths people theories existed. He already knew all of this of course as his dad already told him and the others of charka, getting them able to use charka and trained them to us charka. He was surprised to find he had a lot of charka which allowed him to use a few Jutsu the others are not able to us much like his father's favorite the shadow clone jutsu. Though Kim nearly had as much charka as he does and allowed her to us it as well, even if she all but over uses it to work on several projects at once. Barkin then said to the class as the bell was about to ring. "The theory is mostly used in the famous book series, The Tale of the Proud Failure, where almost every character featured is able to us charka as a form of tool for mostly combat."

Ron had to smile here. Yes his father was the one that really brought the money in even if he spends most of his time at home or training them. It was a telling of his own story although he changed his character's name as he went through his adventures back in his home world. Naruto did this as a tribute to not only his friends and love ones but also to his homeland itself. The fact it help supported his family was a simply bonus for him. He also worked on redoing the story where he had gotten his name from written by his godfather, The Tale of the Gusty Ninja. Though the biggest money maker was no doubt Naruto republishing the Icha Icha series even if that was under a pen name. He admitted to them that he redid this one as a tribute to his godfather who made the series the first time around.

The bell rang and people started to leave. As Ron headed for the door one classmate, Big Mike as he was known asked him, "Hey Ron your dad still working on the next book?"

Ron smirked, "Dad actually finished the next in the series and working on the next one. From what he said, team seven will meet for the first time in three years."

Big Mike nodded with a grin, "Cool, after reading of how stronger Naru and Sakura had gotten I want to see how good Sasuke's become."

Ron grinned, "Yeah he said it will be epic."

Ron left and met Kim and the others by their lockers, "So training tonight right?"

Kim nodded with a grin, "actually I got a text from mom. The families are planning a joined dinner tonight so training will be tomorrow."

Bonnie scoffed, "Knowing you though you will abuse that stupid clone jutsu to add some extra training in."

Kim scowled, "I do not abuse the shadow clone jutsu, I am using it to the best of its abilities. Besides if's it so stupid then why do you want Naruto sensei to teach you it?"

Bonnie got into her face, "Maybe because I can handle that jutsu and so you can see that you are not miss perfect that can do anything."

Kim growled and got back into Bonnie's face, "I have so much charka I have to use that jutsu. You are able to use the clone jutsu and several other clones with ease."

"Yeah the regular clones only work so much at first and the other clones are only a fraction of my abilities."

Ron sighed as did some of the others but did nothing as they kept their debate up. Ron once asked why he put Bonnie and Kim on the same team when they have a hard time working together as a team. They pass their test with ease yes but Ron questioned his father's sanity sometimes….well most of the time but this was simply one issue.

He remember Naruto simply chuckled and said, "Because they are what Sasuke is to me at first. They are rivals and push each other to get better. How can one get better without the strive to get stronger even if it is be beat your rival."

Kim then broke away as Bonnie huffed and Kim started to drag Ron away, "C'mon Ron, we can't keep our families waiting.

"And remember that Sensei said that you'll get fat from abusing it!" Bonnie added and Kim shot a brief glare before going.

"I'm not going to get fat from using that jutsu! Just because I use them for training doesn't mean that she knows, and when did Naruto-sensei say that?" Kim grumbled as they walked normally, mainly to not let on their ninja-training at school.

"Well, he didn't say it exactly like that, but he did mention that the Shadow Clones can only help you with the mental stuff, control, manipulation, stances etc., but it can't help with the physical stuff like strength, endurance, and muscle memory." Ron mentioned as the two were decent enough away to quickly rush to their respective homes.

(Scene Break)

"Onii-chan!" Came the voice of a young girl just a couple years younger than Ron. A red-headed girl with steel-blue eyes rushed and groped on the blonde with frightening speed.

"Himawari-chan! I just got back, and how was school?" Ron asked his younger sister, Himawari Uzumaki, and she fit the name well for being such a bundle of energy.

"It was okay, but I want to train and play ninja with you and Kim-aneki. Please?" She begged and pulled off the very same technique that Kim once showed her, the Puppy-dog Pout jutsu. It wasn't really a jutsu, but it was an effective way of getting what you wanted. At least, if there were no interruptions.

"Himawari, I told you to get ready for dinner at the Possible house! You don't have time to play ninja, but you may after dinner." Came the voice of the Uzumaki matriarch. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes and was a good three sizes and needed glasses for nearsightedness. Overall, she was a force to be reckoned with as a woman, but the Uzumaki patriarch always had the last say in anything.

Naruto chuckled as he entered the room and Himawari released Ron and jumped into Naruto's arms. "Relax dear, we still have plenty of time. Besides I'm sure Anne and James would not care if we are early, late or anywhere in-between." Seeing the frown sent his way through Naruto turned with his daughter still in his arms, "C'mon Hima-chan, let's put on that nice dress mommy bought you. Then after dinner you can tease Jim and Tim on your ninja skills."

His daughter looked pleased by the idea as he got her into the nice dress for dinner. Afterwards they locked up and left for the Possible house which was easily walking distant. James and Anne both greeted him at the door, "Naruto, Sabrina, good to see you. Ron still keeping up with your training?"

Ron nodded at James's question as Anne rubbed Himawari's hair, "Aww Himawari, you look so cute in that dress."

"Thank you," Himawari said politely like her mother always remained her.

They were let in but Naruto formed a one handed sign and a shadow clone appeared. Not addressing the adult's looks the clone walked forward into the next room where it was bombarded by nearly fifty paintballs. The twins, Jim and Tim, came out of hiding and high fived each other, "hicka bicka boo?"

"hoo-sha!"

But to their surprise the target they captured poofed into smoke. Naruto chuckled getting their attention, "Sorry boys but you are twenty years too young to be pulling one on me."

His moment was ruined when his wife cuffed him behind the head, "Naruto you shouldn't encourage their behavior like that."

James laughed, "Its fine. If anything it is nice to see the boys struggle with something they have to work hard to achieve."

They moved to the dining room where the table was set by Kim which had Himawari run up and wrap her arms around her leg, "Kim- aneki!"

Kim laughed as she rubbed the little girls head, "Hey Himawari, you look pretty in that dress."

Himawari smiled up at Kim, "aneki, can you train and play ninja with me after dinner with Onii-chan?"

"Of course I will, after dinner with your father watching us."

The twin pout at them, "Hey how come Himawari can train to be a ninja?"

"Yeah we aren't allowed to even train in charka yet?"

Naruto glanced at them, "Two reason really; it is your parents' decision for you to train. And second you two have to be responsible enough to handle it."

"Meaning you two aren't ready," Kim added with a small glare as Himawari stuck her tongue out at them playfully when her mother wasn't looking her way.

"Hey!" the twins cried, "We're responsible!"

Naruto raised a brow before he asked, "How many explosions did they cause this week?"

"Three," James replied with a slight frown.

"And that's three too many," Naruto said getting the boys to pout.

Still their pouts only lasted a little while as dinner was served. Most small talk was how the adults were doing before Naruto asked Kim and Ron about their thoughts of their last mission. "Well besides the others taking down the henchmen I think it went pretty easy."

Kim nodded, "It was but that was because we never uses our charka and jutsu before on mission unless we really needed too. Now that Drakken and Shego seen them I have no doubt they will be more prepared and our other villains might be more cautious as well."

Naruto nodded but his mind went to another aspect of their mission, "Hey Kim, you have any idea of the abilities Shego was able to do?"

"You mean with her hands?" Kim asked before shrugging, "Not a clue, though it had a slight charka feel to it. Though I never seen her go all out before."

"Oh?" Naruto mused looking at Kim.

"Shego's powers can melt though metal. Yes I avoided them but I can see she has the utmost control of her abilities. With a bit more training under my belt I want to see how she can do full out."

Naruto chuckled reminded of himself when he was younger, always excited for the strongest fight possible. James, who had the greatest amount of confidence in Kim and Naruto for training her and for keeping her safe, then said to Naruto, "So Naruto, when is you next book coming out?"

Naruto grinned "I already sent the scripts to the editors so a few mouths give or take. But it should have great fan expectations for both the Proud Failure and the Icha-Icha series."

The only one that did not react was Himawari who was enjoy her food. The Tweebs grinned excited for The Proud Failure, while the rest blushed. When Naruto started the perverted series (Although he added more a plot and character development to make it less boring in his opinion rather than the pure smut his godfather made) he was worried his wife would be mad at him. But while disgruntled at him making smut, she also enjoyed the series even if she would not admit it to anyone but close friends and family. Anne and James also enjoyed the series and they admitted to Naruto and Sabrina that they tried a few of the scenes out and one time it was what conceived the twins. Anne smiled slightly making a reminder to get a copy when it comes out. She loved the series, both for the reading and the love scenes. She remembered one book had a scene she remembered very much and while stunned it appeared she was also flattered.

Kim and Ron were blushing but hid grins of their own. While Ron had a few copies and thought nothing wrong to admit it, but not preach it out loud to the world, he enjoyed the series. Kim was also a fan though hers was more secret than anything. The only ones that new were her mother, who found the book and actually use to give her daughter 'the talk', and Naruto who gave her signed copies when she asked for them.

Both twins started to talk rapidly, asking questions about the next book, trying to get some information or spoilers from the writer himself. Naruto laughed at their antics but he would not have it any other way. Even if he came to this world unexpectedly he would not change anything. He had a loving family, several students to train in the arts and he felt happier than he ever been before. While he had no idea what was on the path for him and his students he knew they would be able to take it and he would help them along the way.


End file.
